


Kid Omega

by nobodys_league



Series: Earth-Omega [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Don't do it, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Different, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Humour Attempt, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Origin of Kid Flash, Pre-Relationship, Wally Whump, bullying is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_league/pseuds/nobodys_league
Summary: Wally lived a childhood bullied, neglected and unloved. His only comfort was far from home in Central City, with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. He didn't know this particular visit would change his life forever.





	1. The Lightning Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the Earth-Omega series, so there're things to set, stories to tell, please bear with me;
> 
> The origin of Kid Flash in this AU. Everything is different, but his favourite hero is still the Flash.
> 
> But hopefully he will grow up fast enough to realise his favourite is actually Batman.
> 
> Since it's AU, I'd used uncommon names for Wally's parents, they're still his parents tho I can assure you. Also, I try to incorporate events into this but of courses I made changes to them.

++

 

Blue Valley School

 

Wally walked passed the front gate, strolling towards the building with an old and heavy backpack drooping on his back. It’s the second week of Grade 6, and he’s already not liking - hating it.

Students seemed to hate him; maybe he was too smart for his own good, skipped a grade and entered Grade 6 at the age of 10; or maybe he was too small, and people tended to pick on the smaller ones; and to make matter worst, everyone seemed to have an issue with gingers.

So that was probably why he was now being pushed from behind his back and went sliding on the corridor. There was a mere second pause of silence, and then the students around him all burst into laughter.

“Yo look, Willie go sliding!” A boy laughed, picked on Wally’s backpack and shook it really hard as he walked past.

A couple of boys walked passed him, ‘accidentally’ kicking him and stepping on his arms.

No one came to help him.

They were either laughing, staring or simply didn’t give a shit.

Wally gathered himself and stood up, his knees and arm were probably bruised by the throbbing pain he was feeling. He brushed the dirt and dust off his clothes, and walked to the classroom.

He tripped on someone’s foot when he was walking to his seat. The boy, Stan, who pushed him in the corridor, snickered, and gave him a dirty look before the teacher came in.

“Mr. West, please get to your seat quickly.”

Wally sat down, taking out his textbooks, he sighed and thought to himself,

 

‘it’s going to be a long day.’

 

++

 

Wally’s day passed by as eventful as any other; being picked on by Stan and his mates, students laughed at him, teachers didn’t care; because he’s the freak.

And so his day went by with him praying constantly that he could just go home.

But then came his worst nightmare - after school.

Wally packed his things as quickly as possible; good thing his seat was in the corner because no one wanted to sit with him, and he slipped out of the classroom as soon as the teacher had left.

There were days he could run back home so fast that Stan and his buddies couldn’t catch him; but they really did a number on him today, Wally could feel himself slowed as his chest ached.

Nevertheless, Wally ran, towards the school gate, his heart beating frantically as the footsteps behind him got louder and closer,

“Not so quick, Willie boy,” Wally gasped as Stan caught up with him and pulled on his backpack. “I thought we had a date after school!” He jokingly offered, and flung his arm around Wally’s shoulder to hold him in place. Passing the teachers at the gate, the fake smile on Stan’s face died away.

“I’m not done with you,” he snarled, the words forced out of his gritted teeth.

Stan pulled Wally into an alley nearby, where another two of his mates were already waiting.

“How dare you just run off like that,” Stan, being much larger and stronger, flung Wally towards the wall and kicked him in the stomach.

Wally whimpered, and curled himself into a ball when punches and kicks poured down on him. He couldn’t fight back; they were too strong, he couldn’t run away; they were too fast.

 

He was too weak.

 

He bit down on his lips to hide the cries, and hoping they would get tired and be done with him.

“You’re such a freak,” Stan spat; he’s tired after a good 5 minutes constant kicking, and it got really boring when the little freak didn’t fight back.

“Piece of trash.” “Faggot.” “Freaking ginger.”

They laughed and walked off, leaving Wally in the alley.

“You’re okay, suck it up,” Wally got up on his feet, calming his breath. His chest burning, but his stomach wasn’t hurting as badly as yesterday; but they did hurt his thighs bad enough that had him crippling his way back home.

He passed by the neighbourhood; the delicious smell of prepared dinner, sound of tv show playing, and children laughing, were all like knives to his heart.

 

Everything he didn’t have.

 

Wally’s home wasn’t even lit when he walked up to the front door, and unsurprisingly, his parents weren’t home, and they didn’t bother to tell him their whereabouts.

The house was cold, there was no dinner waiting for him, no warm greetings nor kisses from a mother.

The house was kept neat, but mostly by himself.

Wally quickly made a sandwich, and grabbed his bag and went upstairs to his room. He breathed out in relieve when he closed his bedroom door; this was his final haven, his safe zone, where he was surrounded by his hero, the Flash, and away from all the bullies, the pains and sadness in his life.

Wally had his sandwiches while watching the latest news on the Flash on the small tv, then did his homework.

After that, he quietly walked over to the door, and opened it slightly, seeing his parents weren’t home yet, he rushed into the shower and back to his room.

He slipped under his Flash’s blanket, and hugged the Flash plushy close against his chest.

The happy families around his house haunted him; the bullies couldn’t and wouldn’t bring him down, but it’s the fact that he was being neglected by his own parents that broke his heart every night.

Among the livid neighbourhood stood a dimmed house, the small room on the first floor had a flickering light, then it was off.

 

A child’s lone cry could barely be heard.

 

++

 

Central City Airport

 

“How come for a man capable of running faster than speed of light, you still managed to overslept and be late!” Iris West shouted nervously in the car while waiting for the traffic light.

“I’m sorry, had a pretty rough night against Captain Cold and Mirror Master, which you already knew, and is it my fault that Weather Wizard broke out of jail at 4 in the morning?” Barry Allen, aka the Flash aka Iris West’s husband, grumbled moodily and started sulking in his seat.

“Hey baby, I know,” Iris quickly pecked his cheek and accelerated once the light turned green, “but he’s only 10! And he’s all alone in a foreign airport all by himself and he must be really scared!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine! He’s probably somewhere playing mobile game with his earphones plugged in and won’t even know we’re late.”

 

Barry Allen, ever the optimist.

 

+

 

Wally walked out of the arrival hall, he had his precious the Flash backpack and a little suitcase with him. He thanked the flight attendant who had been looking after him and went looking for his Aunt Iris.

Wally was more than excited; he had been looking forward to spend the holidays with his relatives. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were the closest thing he had to parents.

 

They treated him like he’s their own son.

 

Wally stood excitedly in a corner as tourists came and went, people noticed him, but no one cared enough to come ask him anything.

After waiting for 30 minutes at the same spot, he grabbed his things and went to the seats nearby, and sat there as he waited.

Wally had tried to call Aunt Iris; the phone rang and rang, until the connection died down and sent him to voicemail. He didn’t call again; she didn’t pick up for a reason, there’s no point to bother her.

He looked down at his phone again; unlike what most children got nowadays, Wally hadn’t even got a smart phone. It was a very old Nokia 8210 from his father, worn and half-broken, only good for phone calls.

He did got a bit jealous when his classmates showed off their latest smartphones; but he figured it was okay, he should be grateful he had even gotten a phone.

And so Wally waited, quietly on the seat, and although among the passerby, Wally became really anxious and was tempted to take out his Flash plushy, but he really didn’t want to get it dirty.

Iris West parked her car quite viciously in between a van and a compact, she locked the car as soon as she got out; knowing that Barry would catch up, and started running in her heels with her handbag clamped under her armpit.

Barry sighed standing next to the car; how women run in those with such incredible speed would always be a mystery, and he ran quickly, humanly, after her.

“Wally!” Iris shouted the moment she saw the arrival hall, not caring one bit for the fact that most people were staring.

Iris had not gotten any answers, but then she spotted a little redhead sitting on his own, legs dangling, hugging his backpack.

“Oh my god, Wally, I’m so sorry for being so late-” Iris ran to Wally, and kneeled to level with him. She had started uttering her apologies but cut off by Wally.

“Aunt Iris!” Wally, a big grin spun to life on his little face, chirped in surprise and he flung himself to his Aunt Iris, who hugged him tightly and smiled.

“It’s so good to see you!”

“Hello, kiddo,” Barry ran up to them once he spotted the dual.

Wally looked up and his eyes shone when he saw Barry.

“And Uncle Barry!” Barry grinned and hugged both of them in one big embrace.

“Good to see you too, Wally,” he said.

The trio walked out of the airport, with Wally in the middle, the Allens holding his hands on either sides and Barry carrying his Flash backpack for him.

Unlike back in Blue Valley, Wally was all smiles and cheerful; how a normal 10-year-old kid should be.

“What about we go for burgers?” Iris suggest as she started the car.

“Yeah!” Barry and Wally screamed in unison, and the next seconds the two started talking about the latest issue of JLA. Taking in the scene, Iris just shook her head, grinning.

 

She’d gotten herself a handful this weekend.

 

+

 

It was only the third times Barry and Wally had met, but they were already so closed and so alike (except for the hair, of course) that they would be mistaken for father and son on the street.

The Flash being Wally’s favourite hero was probably the biggest reason, as Barry told him he also flavoured the Flash over other heroes (of course he did).

But Barry Allen would not say he’s not jealous when Wally kept praising the Flash in front of him; that would not do, he should be the one his nephew was proud of! Barry Allen! Not the Flash!

If Iris knew, she would have laughed so hard; Barry Allen was jealous of himself!

That’s why Barry was currently introducing Wally to the fantastic world of science, and hell, was he not proud being a scientist! And it’s going great, Wally was extremely good at science, almost like a little genius, everything just clicked.

“You know what, Wally,” Barry swallowed the bite of pizza he took, and looked at Wally, who was having the very first pizza in his life. “You should come to work with me tomorrow!”

“Really?! Can I? I mean, that’s so cool!” Wally’s eyes sparkled and showed Barry a face-cracking grin when Barry nodded. “Uncle Barry you’re the best!”

“I know, I know,” Barry nodded contently.

The next day, Wally woke up early to prepare himself. He quickly repacked his backpack, with only the stuff he would need for the day, which wasn’t much, but his Flash plushy was coming with him; it made him feel safe.

He pulled out his best clothes, a gift from Aunt Iris on his birthday, it was sent to his house along with the Flash plushy from Uncle Barry.

 

They were the only presents he had ever had.

 

The clothes had been reserved for the most special occasion; and now it’s just the best time.

Oh, how our little Wally somehow knew tod ay was going to change his life remained a mystery today.

The three of them had a nice breakfast, with the morning news playing in the background, the occasional comments and jokes - it was just like a family Wally had always wanted.

Iris drove the pseudo-father-and-son to the precinct, she left for Picture News after reassuring Wally that they would be having lunch together in the best burger in Central City.

Iris West parked right outside Picture News, the sound of thunder was heard as she stepped out of the car. She looked up to the sky, which was now heavy with dark clouds, and a small lightning stroke.

“Hn, that’s odd,” Iris quickly grabbed her bag and walked inside.

 

++

 

Barry had used the excuse of ‘I need to go help a colleague and a friend of mine is stopping by anyway and will look after you’ to introduce him to the Flash.

Wally was head over heels and didn’t stop asking him questions-

How did you get your power Mr. Flash? How fast can you run Mr. Flash? Have you circle the globe yet Mr. Flash? How is it like to run at such high speed Mr. Flash? What is your suit made out of Mr. Flash? Have you seen the Batman or Superman or Wonder Woman Mr. Flash?

 

Barry was so _so_ flattered.

 

He answered all his questions, and showed him around the laboratory on behave of Barry Allen.

Barry even showed off his super speed by centrifuging a blood sample, which in fact was him trying to catch up with his work.

The Flash didn’t stay for long and had to leave to ‘catch a gorilla on the loose’.

And well, Barry came back just as the Flash had left; Wally watched him speeding off.

 

Two hours later

 

“Allen, is the report ready?” Barry had just finished introducing Wally to his colleagues and showing him around his laboratory when the captain walked passed and poked his head through the opened door.

“Yes, boss, I’ll bring it to your room,” the captain waved signalling he got it and walked away.

Wally was still amazed by all the fancy equipment in the laboratory; large machine tailored for small quantification, various organised chemicals in different bottles on the shelves- he didn’t quite get half of what Uncle Barry had said but he was immensely interested in them, and he was sure Uncle Barry wouldn’t mind teaching him when they got home.

“Alright, Wally, time for work,” Barry walked towards Wally who was currently looking at the ICP-MS system manual. “I’ll come back later, you okay staying here by yourself?”

“Sure thing, Uncle Barry,” Wally looked up from the manual and nodded.

“Nice, be back in a flash, kiddo,” Barry ruffled his hair and grabbed the freshly printed report before walking out.

 

Thunder rumbling outside, but Wally took no mind of it.

 

Wally kept on reading for another 20 minutes. Then He laid down the manual keeping track of where he was and started wondering around and looking at the shelves of chemicals when he caught a glimpse of a weirdly looking white lightning that split the sky.

It was thick and intense, followed by a sky cracking thunder.

Wally walked towards the window, and that’s when another blinding white lightning strike through the now darkened sky and it seemed like the lightning lingered longer and hit closer than any others.

Closer to himself, if Wally had to say.

There was a series of lightning storming through that had the sky lit up like daytime, the thunders followed through seconds after and the continuous sound was so loud as if it’s banging on his eardrums, going through his head and body.

He had a very, very bad feeling about this.

Another lightning strike, way closer to his comfort, and Wally began to back away, only to have his back against the shelf of chemicals.

His next second was spent wide-eyed as another massive strike hurtling towards him, he could see every branches reaching out, the smaller ones disappeared, middle ones managed to made half way - it’s like everything had gone into slow motion.

Then he was hit by the leader.

The force repelled him backwards and shattered all the chemicals behind him.

Wally felt an immense pain surging through his body; like the lightning hit him from the inside. The chemicals were burning his skin, but the pain was not even a fraction of what he was experiencing on the inside.

 

And then there’s nothing.

 

+

 

Barry Allen went down to grab a snack when the sky started wrecking havoc. At first he thought it was Weather Wizard again, but there’s this familiar dread in his chest that he couldn’t quite place it.

That was when the lightning started; extensive amount of energy was exerted into the air and Barry felt the Speedforce inside him responding to the energy.

 

Not a good sign.

 

Civilians on the street quickly took cover when the lightning started to pour, and so did Barry, but not before he’s got the roast beef burritos he had ordered from the vendor.

All of a sudden, Barry’s power kicked in without himself realising it, and he watched in slow motion as a massive lightning cracked through the air and towards the precinct, exactly where the laboratory was!

 

Barry ran.

 

Somehow, he was not fast enough.

Barry Allen arrived just in time to witness his nephew being hit by the lightning, with chemicals all over him.

Time resumed, and Barry rushed to Wally’s side and whirled away the chemicals from Wally’s body by rotating his arms at super speed.

The kid was in terrible condition; the chemicals left severe burn all over his skin, his face almost unrecognisable due to the burn, his clothes had partially melted, revealing none good skin underneath it and-

 

White lightning surging through his body.

 

‘Oh lord, nononononono,” That’s everything on Barry’s mind as he rushed Wally to the hospital.

Even for the Flash, the rest of the day was like a blur to him. He had ran to Picture News for Iris once Wally was wheeled into the ER. The shock had stopped the kid’s heart, if it weren’t for Barry rushing him in so swiftly, Wally might already be a lost cause.

The medic revived him once and had started treating the multiple degrees of burns on various part of kid’s bodies. They hooked him up with IV antibiotics and ointments for those light burns.

Barry and Iris had called Wally’s parents, whom seemed least concerned about their son’s wellbeing. The Wests didn’t even say anything when Barry offered to look after Wally in Central City until he’s well.

 

The two visited Wally days after days.

 

They were sad when Wally didn’t wake up for the first week; worried sick when he didn’t wake up the second week; and were both devastated when Wally was still in coma a month and a half after the accident.

“There’s not much they can do, Iris,” Barry and Iris sat by the hospital bed, the constant beeping of the heart monitor, dripping from the IV echoed in the room.

It’s been almost two months and the wounds weren’t healing; all the nurse could do was clean them regularly.

Iris sobbed silently; her nephew was too small for all these to happen to him, and what hurt, no angered her the most was her dear brother, Robert, had failed to show the slightest concern for his own son, who was badly hurt and hospitalised, for months!

And he’s on vacation at Hawaii with Emmaline?!

She looked at Wally, so small, little face patched up and unconscious on the bed.

“Come on, Iris, let go grab some eat,” Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, soothing her arm in a comforting gesture.

Iris stared at Wally for a few long seconds before nodding slightly and let Barry led her out the room.

 

The room was stilled for a few minute, until the door was slowly opened.

 

A man walked in, tall and strong, hood covering his face. The man looked at Wally and seemed to be totally shaken. He slowly walked towards the bedside and stared down at the bruised and broken boy.

The figure shook and covered his face with his hands, and left as quickly and quietly as he came.

 

It was another 10 minutes when Barry and Iris returned to the room.

 

All of a sudden, the heart monitor spiked rapidly and a surge of white lightning went through Wally’s body.

Barry pulled themselves a few steps back when another surge of white lightning went through Wally’s body, and Wally started seizing violently.

“Oh god oh god, Barry do something!” Iris wanted to rush to Wally’s side, but Barry held her back and zipped forward himself.

“Wally, Wally!” Barry touched him despite the continuous lightning going through the little body.

The moment they made contact, Barry felt the energy of Speedforce in his veins cascaded into the boy’s body, and began streaming between them. He could practically felt the Speedforce leaving his body, but only to be replenished, and became a cycle.

The world slowed to a momentary suspension, Barry’s watch stopped, and the Speedforce engulfed them. Everything was at a constant state of super speed, of which to a speedster, was just how a normal person that viewed the world at a normal speed.

But something’s different; Barry had been here before, and there only used to be one constant- his own heartbeats.

But now, there’re two sets of heartbeats.

Barry’s watch began ticking, and the jerking stopped.

“What did you do?” Iris asked, shocked, and ran to stand next to Barry.

“I have no idea… but the Speedforce… ” He was just as shocked.

“Is it what I think it is?” Another lightning sparked and they watched as bruises faded, and small uncovered wounds slowly closed, replaced by new skin, then blended in right in front of their eyes. “Oh god, h-how could this happen?”

“I’m not sure,” Barry wrapped a comforting arm around Iris, amazed and finally relieved, “but hey, look on the bright side, he should be good as new very soon.”

Iris chuckled through her tears, as she watched Barry removing the bandages and revealed new pink skin replacing those that were burned and charred-

And it was not long before Wally began to stir and open his eyes.

 

Finally, some good news.

 

+

 

Wally ended up staying with the Allens for another two months.

The Wests didn’t care any less; while Wally’s school accepted the fact that he was struck by lightning and had to be hospitalised until full recovery.

Which was absolutely normal, if under normal circumstances.

 

The truth?

 

Wally was learning how to control his new found power with the help of none other than the Flash himself.

“Hey kid, how you doing today?” The Flash appeared next to Wally.

They were in the middle of a field, on the outskirt of Central City, where no one would see them or disturb them.

“Flash! It’s brilliant! Where are we running to today?!” Wally chirped happily at the site of his favourite hero. He was wearing normal clothes, except for the shoes; which were supplied by the Flash, capable of withstanding the friction created when they run with super speed.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you,” Flash said calmly, and led Wally to sit down on the grass.

“What is it?” Wally asked quietly.

“I’m telling you this because I trust you,” Flash said, taking a deep breath. “You’re not going to disappoint me, are you?”

“Of course not! You can trust me!”

“Good,” he said, his hand going towards his cowl. Wally couldn’t say anything, he just stared with his mouth opened. The Flash is trusting him with his secret identity!

The Flash slowly removed his cowl- thin lips and blue eyes that he had already known, the tall nose, and blond hair-

“Uncle Barry?!” Wally squeaked, cannot believe that his beloved and always-late uncle was in fact the Flash! “No way! No way! Oh my god! Uncle Barry, you’re the Flash!”

Wally lunged at the man, who caught him and pulled him into the tightest hug a man could give.

“You’re taking it better than I thought,” Barry chuckled and ruffled those wild red hairs.

“You really are the best, Uncle Barry.”

“I know, I know.”

The duo speedsters began the training; splinting at super speed and stopping without slowing down- what seemed to be the easiest techniques were actually hard to master, especially the stopping part.

Ever since their training, Wally had always had to slow down before completely stopping at a certain spot. It’s mostly done out of instinct; as that’s how the concept of stopping was imprinted throughout years of schooling.

 

You slowed down, then you stopped.

 

At the end of the day, the little speedster did managed to come to a stop- more accurately would be skidding to a stop.

That did become Wally’s signature move when he became the Flash’s sidekick in the near future.

The uncle and nephew ran their ways back to the house, and Wally set aside his favourite shoes after cleaning them.

Wally was not fast enough currently to ruin his shoes in a single run, like Barry would. But 4 pairs of shoes in two months, Barry’s got to do something about it, and hence

Iris was working late, so Barry got three pizzas and two big buckets of fried chicken from DFC.

“So, uncle Barry?” Wally looked up from his eighth slices of pizzas, green eyes wide and bright, he’s slowly munching on the pizza slice.

‘Oh God, he’s doing the puppy eyes. Oh God, he’s so adorable,’ Barry thought.

“What is it, Wally?” Please stop the puppy eyes, please stop the puppy eyes.

“I’m wondering,” Wally stopped munching, and started pouting.

‘Oh God, no, not the combo.” Barry thought, and he knew what Wally was about to ask.

“Can I be your sidekick? Like Flash number 2? Or Small Flash? Flashboyorflashywhatdoyouthinkohandthecostumewillyouhelpmemakemysuit, uncle Barry?”

“Wow, wow, hold on there,” Barry stopped Wally, who had became so excited and started jumping around him.

“You can’t be my sidekick.” Barry had thought about it- actually he had thought about it the moment Wally obtained the power and all these months of thinking, which was a lot for a speedster-

He had made up his mind.

“W-What… Why…?” The previous excitement was instantly gone, and the sadness in Wally’s eyes was too much, and he could see tears welling up and threatening to fall, but Barry had to do this and it’s for Wally’s own good.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, just- just hear me out,” he put down his pizza and quickly wiped his hands in a blur, and he pulled Wally onto his laps.

And that did nothing to stop Wally from crying out loud.

“Oh no, Wally, hush, hush please,” Barry bounced him lightly and smoothing his back. “Look, you need to know that, the moment you sped across the field and crashed onto me was one of the happiest moment in my life. But you’re only 10, oh my, you’re still a baby!”

“I’m not a baby.” Wally muttered.

“Of course you are, the thing is, I can’t have you go through all the dangers and craziness I have to face every day. What if something happens to you? You’re way too young for all these nonsenses!”

“B-But…” Wally looked up at his uncle, understand full well that Barry was right, but he really wanted to be with Barry here in Central City.

“And there’s one more thing,” Barry wiped away the tears on Wally’s flushed cheeks. “You have not woken yet, and I don’t know how the Speedforce is messing with your body and with you so young and not woken, I can’t risk it.”

There was a long pause of silence before a small hum sounded.

“I know you’d understand, Wally. We won’t stop training, and when you’re ready, you will be my sidekick, I promise you that.” Barry reassured, “now give me that cute little grin of my favourite nephew.”

Wally looked up, wiped the tears with the back of his hand, and gave his favourite uncle the biggest grin. Barry ruffled his hair, and returned with a big smile.

He then looked at the pizza, took one piece, and took a big bite of it. Wally hopped off of him, then zipped back into his chair and started digging in.

It was minutes later and all the pizzas and fried chickens were gone, down the bottomless pits of two speedsters.

“Now, movie?” Barry shouted as he sped clean everything.

“YES! Avengers!” Wally exclaimed and ran to the sitting room.

“No, not again!” Even though he said that, the smile on Barry’s face was telling another story.

 

+

 

Wally had returned home when time came.

His parents didn’t ask any questions, they noticed his presence when Barry drove him home, like nothing had happened, like their son hadn’t been struck by lightning; Wally’s not surprised.

But Barry was, and he was very angry.

“It’s okay, uncle Barry,” Wally sat on the bed with his uncle, his belongings sat next to his desk.

“Oh, Wally,” Barry hugged him, “how could you…?”

“Don’t worry, uncle Barry, I’m… used to it, it doesn’t bother me,” Wally muttered under his breath, twisting his fingers on his laps.

“Oh, kid,” the hug tightened. Barry here had thought losing his mother in front of his younger self and adult self was hard- but this?

Having both parents, well and alive, but distant and uncaring as if they were strangers?

 

This was a nightmare.

 

“I will get you out of this, I promise, Wally,” Barry’s voice low and soothing, “I promise.”

Wally didn’t say anything but nodded; he trusted his uncle, and his promise was good enough to make everything better.

“And think of the bright side, visiting you is going to be so much faster now.” With that, they both broke into small chuckles.

 

Wally was sure his life was getting better.

 

++


	2. Way things were, way things are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are different now, Wally's trying to get used to it
> 
> But some just couldn't get over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some graphic description of violence towards child
> 
> This is Alpha/Omega AU, I can assure you things are definitely different from what we used to read  
> But I tried to incorporate actual characters from the comics/series in here

 

 

 

Two years later.

 

 

‘It still feels weird.’

 

Wally thought as he came back from school, stomach still hurting from the beatings given by his bullies, and saw a teddy bear sitting on his bed, with a post-it note on its tummy.

 

Hope you have fun at school :)

 

A teddy bear from his father.

 

Instead of neglecting him like he used to, Robert had become unbelievably nice to him these few years, since he returned from the hospital to be exact. Like a father, he helped with his homework, took care of him, made him meals (before that they rarely stayed in the same house), and he even took him to the zoo! Twice!

 

It’s like he was- trying to be his father, for once in his life.

 

“Walls, dinner’s ready!” That’s his dad calling him for dinner; it’d become a routine, but Wally was still getting used to it.

 

“Yes, dad, coming!” Wally quickly changed his clothes, like super-speed quick and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Wow, kid- y-you have… power?” His father, Robert, a handsome red-haired man in his late thirties, was holding two dishes in his hands, and staring at him dumbfounded.

 

While Wally’s mother, Emmaline West, looked purely horrified.

 

“Huh, what power- oh… oops…” Wally looked down and saw the a tiny lightning crackling on his fingertip; he had accidentally sped his way into the kitchen.

 

Robert laid down the dishes, and came next to Wally, who took a step back frightened; he never thought of letting his parents know about the power, especially not his mother, but what Robert did truly surprised Wally.

 

He hugged him.

 

“Attaboy! How-how did you get this- power? Was it what happened back then? Did it hurt? Are you still hurting?” Robert said, pushing the kid slightly away and tightening his grip on his son’s lean shoulder. Wally quickly took a peep at his face and surprised to find that his father didn’t show a tiny bit of disgust, he’s smiling, yet looked deeply and genuinely concerned about him, but-

 

“As if you’re not enough of a freak?! You have to become one of them!” Emmaline West screamed, her face clouded with so much abhor and loathe that scared Wally. Although his mother was neglectful, but she had never shouted at him like this; Wally never thought he would see such hatred from his own mother.

 

“Don’t talk to him like this, Mary,” Robert scowled at his wife, and stepped in front of Wally, shielding him from Emmaline.

 

Robert knew he was probably not the best father of the year (try decade); they had Wally when they were young, still very much reckless and foolish and a baby was least expected.

 

He was a coward to think neglecting the little boy would mean his life still stayed the same.

 

No, Robert West had broken his own family; Emmaline had stopped caring and taking care of things when Wally was old enough (if 4 years old was old enough), and he still had not a clue how to communicate with his own child properly, and he even pretended nothing had happened when Wally was struck by lightning.

 

Robert was an Alpha, a proud Alpha, but Wally made him weak and afraid.

 

He had cried, screamed, and constantly beating himself up for not being a father like he should have been- when no one’s watching.

 

Robert became a loser as he was now, for not protecting his own son; more, for not changing the way things were.

 

Not anymore.

 

Ever since Wally had returned form his sister’s care, Robert had determined to make up to his son,to Wally, like a man would, an Alpha would, and a father would.

 

The kid was skeptical at first, and scared; Robert could hardly blame him.

 

“He’s a monster! A FREAK! Like those metas running wild out there, Robert!” Emmaline’s scream had drawn Robert out of his thought.

 

“HE’S MY SON!” Robert practically growled as his Alpha’s authority was threatened by his Beta, he released his pheromone to dominate.

 

Although Wally had not woken yet, he could still feel his father’s pheromone overwhelming the kitchen, and let out a little whimper snd trembled involuntarily. Robert retrieved his pheromone upon hearing Wally’s discomfort, and Emmaline had already backed off.

 

“This monster has poisoned your mind,” Emmaline sneered, she threw the tea towel on the dining table and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door as she did so.

 

The father and son stood there in uncomfortable silence before Robert sighed, and removed the dirty towel from the table and took out the lasagne from the oven.

 

“I’m sorry,” Wally muttered, worried that he had messed things up just when they were finally getting better.

 

“Nothing you should feel sorry for, kiddo,” he patted the kid on his shoulder and pushed him towards the seat lightly. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

 

“But- mum…”

 

“Don’t worry about her, she’ll have to get over it.” Robert looked at the scared child and sighed some more internally; he was not going to let Emmaline’s meta-phobia damage the hard-earned relationship between Wally and himself. “Why don’t you tell me all about it when we finish? Maybe we can also watch a movie or something?”

 

“Sure, dad,” Wally smiled at his father; the man’s action had given him reassurance, maybe his father really did change for the better.

 

Later that night, Wally called his Uncle Barry, crying and told him everything that had happened.

 

Barry had sped into his room in seconds and comforted him; reassuring him that his parents didn’t hate him, and there’s nothing wrong with being a metahuman.

 

Barry Allen, feeling responsible for Wally’s current condition, had come to their house during weekend, in Flash’s costume and revealed his identity to the West, seeing now that they knew of Wally’s power, there’s no point of holding back the truth.

 

And it’d be easier and faster for Barry to take Wally to Central City during the weekend.

 

Since then, Wally’s relationship with Robert was getting better by days, unfortunately, his mother didn’t take it very well, and that was being modest.

 

Robert was turning to some kind of ‘cool dad’, handling the situation like it’s just another normal day; like his son having super speed was just as normal as having bolognese for dinner.

 

But Emmaline- she was never a fan of the metahumans; and after knowing the truth, she didn’t refrain from giving them dirty looks every time she looked at them.

 

Her altitude didn’t bother Barry, not in the slightest, plus she couldn’t do anything to him, and she wouldn’t do anything to Wally; he was her son.

 

Oh, how wrong was Barry.

 

When Robert was home, Emmaline wouldn’t do anything to Wally, but she made no effort to be nice to Wally.

 

However, with her Alpha’s presence, she couldn’t hardly raise her hand at Wally.

 

But Robert wasn’t always home, and he couldn’t be with Wally 24/7.

 

That’s when Emmaline had her ways with Wally. It was unimaginable how cruel one could be, especially towards her own child. At first it was the words, then came the pinching and poking and slapping and hitting and burning. Wally had new wounds every day, covering old healing bruises and cuts all over his torso; Emmaline was careful to only beat him where people couldn’t see, and if she wanted him to heal fast, she could just stuff food down his throat.

 

The boy’s whimpers was satisfying to hear.

 

Wally, super power or not, was so scared he couldn’t do anything to stop her, and Emmaline had depended on his accelerated healing so that no one would ever find out she was hurting him.

 

It started with one morning, where everything went wrong.

 

Emmaline was having breakfast her Alpha had left before leaving for work early. She was in a good mood; they had a semi-decent conversation just then and nothing was more important to Emmaline than her Alpha paying her attention.

 

That was, until that freak came down from its room.

 

Emmaline snarled when she saw Wally coming down the stairs; he looked paler, fairer- prettier and that disgust and anger her just to think about.

 

Wally hoped to just walk out of the house and head for school, but ignoring his mother only meant more punishment. One time, she’d even taken him home from school early just to torture him before Robert returned home. So Wally walked into kitchen, and faced whatever his mother had in store for him, hoping it’d be over quickly.

 

“Good morning, mother,” he whispered and lowered his head and stood in a submissive stance.

 

“Don’t talk to me you filth! You’d just ruined my morning!” Emmaline shouted, she got even angrier when Wally flinched and looked at her startled, big green eyes filled with confusion and fear.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry, mother,” Wally mumbled; his mother scared him, he felt weak when he’s around her, metahuman or not.

 

“Come here, you silly boy,” Emmaline snapped, she smiled as Wally walked up to her obediently. “I hate you, you’re nothing but a freak, worthless slut, you think your father loves you?” She hissed through her teeth, and reached to pinch the boy’s nipple so hard it made him whined in pain.

 

She only twisted it harder when the boy attempted to flinch away.

 

Then something crossed her mind, and Emmaline smiled wickedly.

 

“You’re not going anyway today, go kneeled in the garage.” She slapped him, unsatisfied when she saw the redness quickly faded away, she grabbed onto his hair and slapped again and again, until Wally was crying quietly, both his cheeks swollen with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

 

“Go, you freak!” She kicked him in the legs a couple times, before walking out of the kitchen to make a few phone calls.

 

Wally dropped to the floor, tears and angry red marks stained his cheeks, he sobbed quietly as he tried to move his leg but found he couldn’t without it hurting. He slowly crawled his way to the counter for supports and made his way to the garage.

 

Wally didn’t know how long he’d been kneeling for, but his knees were hurting, head spinning like crazy. The boy swayed back and forth in his position, and finally fell forward to the ground with a loud thud.

 

That’s when the garage door opened and Emmaline walked in with a man.

 

“There he is, his room is upstair,” She said, clear disdain on her face.

 

“Dang, Mary, you’ve got a fine piece of boy here,” the man smirked as he walked towards Wally’s prone form.

 

Wally tried to look up, but everything hurt so much and he just didn’t have the strength.

 

The man squatted down and caressed Wally’s freckled cheek; his expression slowly turned lusty.

 

“Fine piece indeed,” he licked his lips and picked up Wally and headed upstairs.

 

“Urgh, disgusting little slut, fine piece may ass,” Emmaline stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes, and walked back into the sitting room.

 

The man placed Wally on the small bed and kneeled on either side of the boy, who was now barely conscious.

 

“W-who…n-no-s-top…” Wally, despite the pain, tried to push the man away as he was sniffing him all over.

 

Small hands pushing against the large body of the man; the man was unmovable, and there’s something strange in the air that made Wally’s body went completely limp.

 

 

All of a sudden, the man had stopped kissing his neck.

 

 

“Fuck… fuck!” The man quickly pushed Wally away and literally jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room.

 

“Fuck you, Mary! Are you trying to get me killed?!” The man slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs.

 

Wally heard his mother’s muffled shouts, the pain became too overwhelming, and then everything went black.

 

It’s nearly 6pm when, Emmaline came back to the house and there’s no dinner waiting for her.

 

“You worthless piece of shit,” Emmaline stormed into the boy’s bedroom and dragged the sleeping boy out of the bed. “Why are you sleeping, you ungrateful brat? Where’s my dinner?!”

 

Wally was shook out of unconsciousness; all the pain came shooting back and made him whimper. He was still hazy when his mother grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him out of his room.

 

All these had woken him just enough to see her mother’s heels landed on his body, repeatedly.

 

“I-I’m s-sorr-y… mum… p-please …” He’s hurting so bad he just wanted to get away. Wally struggled and got onto his knee, trying to crawl away from the menace of his mother.

 

“Going anywhere, you little whore?” Emmaline said, with a wicked smile. She grabbed hold of Wally’s hair again and slammed him head against the floor twice before forcing him up.

 

Satisfied when she saw Wally’s broken nose bleeding heavily, and without hesitation, she pushed Wally over the edge and watched with a twisted satisfaction as he fell down the stairs and landed on his head with a sickening crack. 

 

“Oh, you silly boy,” Emmaline walked down the stairs and stepped over her son’s sprawled body. “Get up now, or I’ll get the taser!!” She waited for a few seconds, when Wally didn’t stir the slightest, the smug on her face slowly turned into a horrified expression.

 

“Wally?” She slowly crouched down, pushing the limp body slightly with shaky hand, when Wally didn’t respond, she panicked.

 

Emmaline fled.

 

+

 

“Wally, I’m back!” Robert pushed opened the door, slightly caught off-guard when finding the door unlocked and ajar. “Kid, you home? Wally?” He laid down the suitcase and the groceries by the entrance and was about to go upstairs to check on Wally.

 

“What the- Wally?! Shit, my phone- the goddamned phone!” There his son was, face covered in dried blood, limps wrested unnaturally. Robert dared not to touch him, but he was sure something was definitely broken just from the look of it.

 

“Come on, pick up,” the call connected, but the five seconds he waited for it to be answered was too long.

 

“Hello, this is Al-”

 

“Barry! We need you, Wally’s hurt!” Seconds later, the front door was flung opened by a rush of air.

 

“I’m here, what’s wrong?” Barry was here before Robert could pull his phone away from his ear. “Who did this?!” Blue eyes darted towards the unconscious boy at the bottom of the staircase. Barry felt the pulses, much to his relieve, but it was too slow for a speedster.

 

“Do you have any med-kit?” Barry asked.

 

Robert nodded and went to fetch it, while Barry carefully carried Wally to the couch and tried to lay him down without hurting him further.

 

“His neck is fine, but he probably has a mild concussion from the look of the bruise and bump,” Barry checked over Wally for injury, muttering was more out of habit. “Arms alright, right shoulder dislocated,” Barry took a deep breath, his hands held firmly on Wally’s shoulder and right arm, and with a muffed crack, he pulled it back into place, “set.”

 

“Careful,” Robert whispered worriedly, but didn’t want to disturb what Barry was doing.

 

“Left fibula broken, half-healed wrongly, and ankle swollen, possibly sprained.” Barry turned to Robert, who was crouching next to him.

 

“Robert, you might want to look away.” Robert was about to refuse, but the seriousness on Barry’s face told him otherwise, and he reluctantly turned away.

 

There was a loud crack, and then another, accompanied with a weak groan.

 

“Wally!” Robert spun around and saw Barry removing his hands from the kid’s left leg- did he just break his son’s leg and set it again?!

 

“Dad? Uncle Barry?” Wally slowly opened his eyes, only to close it again. “Head h-hurts…”

 

“Easy, Wally, we’ll be done soon,” Robert knelt next to him, brushing back the red locks on Wally’s forehead and wiping those dried blood away with a wet cloth.

 

When Barry had double checked there’s no more broken bones; luckily his nose healed alright, he went on to lift up Wally’s t-shirt, and saw bruises all over. He swore under his breath, which Robert had heard and poked his head around to see.

 

“Who the hell did this?” Barry spat, the venoms in his voice gave Robert chill; he could only watch as Barry checked him over, all those bruises…

 

Wally had his eyes shut, although he felt extremely dizzy, but he still managed to shake his head slightly.

 

“Walls, it’s okay, you can tell us,” Barry took a quick- super-speed-quick peek at Robert, who looked genuinely worried and angry at the same time. “We won’t hurt you, you know that right?”

 

Wally was very unwilling at first, but apparently their comforts and reassurance had made him cry, too. It took the two Alphas a good 20 minutes to calm him down enough to talk.

 

Barry helped him up as Wally’s accelerated healing had already kicked in and started healing all the injuries. They sat next to him, hugged him and listened intently as Wally began telling them the truth.

 

It’s fair to say no parents would be happy to find out their children was abused, especially it was the works of their spouses.

 

“That witch! I’ll-” Barry’s glare stopped Robert in his sentence, but that did not calm his anger at all.

 

In fact, Robert was so blinded by fury that he unknowingly released his pheromone that caused the Alpha’s instinct inside Barry sprung up and responded.

 

“Uggh…” a surge of dizziness overwhelmed him, his head felt heavy and breathing became a chore. “I-I can’t…” Wally grabbed hold of both men’s arms as the feeling intensified greatly and he began to choke.

 

“Wh-What’s wrong?! Are you still hurting?” If Wally wasn’t struggling to breath as he was now, he would definitely find it amusing that his father and Uncle Barry could be so alike.

 

Amid their concerns, they had retrieved their pheromones to a more soothing level, but-

 

“C-can’t breathe… d-dad…uhh…” Wally whimpered as he fell sideway into Barry’s arms.

 

But that whimper wasn’t a normal pained one; it’s more like a- moan, which however Barry wanted to deny, did send a shiver down his spine and if he was less righteous, respectful and moralistic, it would definitely go towards somewhere extremely inappropriate in front of his nephew and his freaking father!

 

Then a realisation hit Barry right in the face-

 

“Robert, it’s our pheromones!” A shocking realisation look too dawned on Robert’s face, and Barry supposed that’s how he looked right now, because from Wally’s reaction-

 

He’s a Foreign-Alpha in a house with an OMEGA!!!

 

Foreign-Alphas were Alphas that, in any possible way, weren’t related to a particular Omega, so in this case, Barry Allen, unfortunately, was one. On the other hand, Robert, being Wally’s Alpha-parent, wouldn’t have the same endearment and lechery that Barry felt, and his pheromone usually wouldn’t have any effect on Wally unless it’s too aggressive; and angry Alphas’ pheromones were _very_ aggressive.

 

Once they came to the realisation that Wally had God-knows-when woken as an Omega, both Robert and Barry had a complete pheromone lockdown in order to not further aggravate a very, very green Omega.

 

“Hey, hey, Wally, just- just breathe.” “In, out, in, and out, yes you’re doing good.”

 

“You’re good,” Robert soothed his back as Wally slowly caught his breath. He looked up at both men, big puppy-liked green eyes filled with confusion and fear.

 

“W-What’s w-wrong with me?” Wally’s eyes still shone with tears forced out from choking.

 

“Nothing’s wrong… it’s just… Barry why don’t you tell him,” Robert hesitated.

 

“W-Wh-what, you’re his father, you do it!” Barry whispered, half embarrassed and half thrown off guard.

 

“Am I dying?” Wally sobbed, his voice shook and tears started rolling down those flushed cheeks, and that left both Alphas completely helpless.

 

“No, no kiddo, it’s…” Robert blushed, which was a rare sight, “you know how I’m an Alpha and your… mother is a Beta?” To that, Wally nodded. “Right, so, you… do you feel different lately?”

 

Barry rolled his eyes of which only Robert could see, to which Robert gave him a quick glare.

 

“Erm… yeah… I think…?” Wally lowered his head and wiped the tears away with his sleeves, and whatever the boy was thinking, it had him blushed to the tips of his ears.

 

“It’s alright, you can tell us, we’ve all been there before.” Barry reassured him; the woken process of all species was more or less- the same, so technically he was telling the truth.

 

“I-I think I got p-paler, no matter how long I stayed in the sun I don’t get tanned, a-and my… I don’t… m-my… hairs fell off,” Wally curled himself into a ball; now his whole face was burning red and the men thought they could see steam coming off of his head.

 

“What? Your hairs? But they’re- oh…” Barry thought it was weird as his eyes darted towards Wally’s vibrant red hair, and then it dawned on him-

 

Oh, that kind of hairs.

 

“Oh well, that’s sort of confirmed,” Robert’s attempt to relieve Wally from his embarrassment. “You’re an Omega, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Sooo, no heat yet?” Barry asked, remembering the promise he made the other day about Wally becoming his partner.

 

The flush on the boy’s face intensified but he managed to shake his head despite huge embarrassment.

 

The trio fell into a thoughtful silence, until Barry, obviously uncomfortable with long silence, decided to wrap things up.

 

“Well then, everything’s going to be fine,” Barry said and nodded at Wally reassuringly. “What about some pizzas?”

 

Barry Allen, the man who truly believed that food was the ultimate solution to any awkward situations.

 

+

 

Emmaline West was not seen after that fateful day, but the father and son knew she had come back and grabbed her belongings the other day; as if for a revenge, she had left the house in a complete mess.

 

Nevertheless, nothing two speedsters couldn’t fix, and Wally’s life was getting better, and yet again-

 

Weirder.

 

Wally was bullied since day one of school and he had eventually gotten used to it and just let things be, but ever since Wally knew he was an Omega, things had made a strange turn.

 

They were nice to him for once; inviting him to the clubs and teams, having lunch with him, helping him with his homework (not that he needed them to).

 

Students no longer laughed at him when he was pushed around- actually, came to think of it, most didn’t bully him anymore.

 

 

It’s another normal school day.

 

“Bye dad,” Wally hopped out of the car, and waved at his father. Robert’s been dropping him off to school since Emmaline West was gone, worried that she’d come back and hurt his son. He would then drive to work, and came home with groceries or sometimes takeouts.

 

“See you at home, son!” Robert waved him goodbye and drove off.

 

Wally looked at the building, took a deep breath and walked through the gate. Students stared at him with wide eyes as he passed, then smiled and greeted him, like they were all his friends all along.

 

They were not.

 

“Hey Wally, how’s your weekend?” Jane, a blonde in cheerleader dress came up to him, smiling, eyes looking him up and down, her hands slipped under his backpack to wrap around his waist.

 

Wally remembered her from gym class, the witch-like laugh she produced when someone had tripped him and caused him to fall on his face still rang in his ears.

 

“Erm, good,” Jane was too close into his personal space, she was literally whispering into his ears and that really tickled. Wally tried to shrink away from her, and other than that he didn’t know what to do; he’s not used to pushing people around, that’s what people did to him mostly.

 

“Wally, my boy!” Tony, from Wally’s science class and used to mess up his notes, came up to them, wrapped his arm around Wally’s shoulder and hugging him close to a headlock. “You know what, we should hangout, just the two of us, what do you think?”

 

“Wally, buddy! Ignore them, why don’t we hang out for a bit before the class starts?” A tall boy, who Wally didn’t even know, shoved Jane and Tony away ignoring their protest and led Wally forward at a much quicker pace.

 

“I-I t-think I’ll just get to the class.” Wally stammered and lowered his head, seemingly a bit stressed out by the situation; he had not a clue of what to do in such situation. He got used to way things were, and now that students were being strangely nice to him, he didn’t know how to deal with all of their new behaviours!

 

“Right, right, I’ll just walk you to your class, no fuss,” The boy, whose name not too important, seemed to notice Wally’s state and moved his hand from his waist to lightly draped over his shoulder, keeping a slight distance but not entirely leaving Wally’s side.

 

Wally quickly (at super speed) looked at him and then back to the ground, the smile seemed genuine enough, but why the hell were they all so nice to him?

 

Much to his surprise, the boy actually waited for him as he unpacked his stuff into his locker, and then walked him to the class, chatting all the while, and simply left after Wally’s seated int he classroom.

 

What Wally didn’t notice was how the boy had a smug look hanging on his face and looked at anyone staring at their ways triumphantly, as if he had won the hottest girl (boy, in this case) in school.

 

Some others looked angry, jealous, or annoyed, yet they all turned to these overjoyed smiles whenever Wally looked up.

 

Those were only a few of the strange things recently.

 

Another example would be the English class; Wally hated English class.

 

Mrs. Lafond, his teacher, was always picking on him for some unknown reason. All the bullying had made Wally a very shy kid in front of people and Mrs. Lafond just loved to pick him for every questions she asked.

 

“Mr. West, would you like to read out the third paragraph for us?” Wally stared at Mrs. Lafond, his eyes wide and watery.

 

“I-I’m… sorry… M-Mrs. Lafond, c-can I pass?” Wally stood up from his seat, and said, his eyes closed and head lowered, preparing for his classmates to laugh at his weakness.

 

“Of course, don’t worry yourself,” Mrs. Lafond smiled at him kindly. “Mr. King, will you please?”

 

Wally sat down, still slightly shocked by what had just happened.

 

“You alright, Wally? You look sick,” Brad patted Wally on his back, startling him.

 

“Y-yeah, yeah…” Wally shifted uncomfortably as Brad’s palm lingered on his back, but he moved away before he had to ask him to, so Wally didn’t pay it any mind.

 

Many more examples to come, but the fact was, they were so friendly Wally had suspected they’d been replaced by pod people.

 

Well, except for those three.

 

Stan, if you could remember was the one that caught him after school and beat the crap out of him in an alley, and his two besties, had taken the ultimate joy in picking on him. Also instead of the normal beating, they… harassed him.

 

They didn’t do anything serious, just a lot of touching, teasing words, but these were enough to make a already very self-conscious boy even more uncomfortable.

 

Bright side, since he’s never alone in school now, Stan and his buddies didn’t get to him as often as they did back then.

 

Wally wasn’t quite sure whether he should be thankful or not, but the situation was making things very uncomfortable for him nonetheless.

 

“Hey, hey Wally, wait up!” Wally turned around and saw the guy from this morning, who he now knew was actually his classmate, Eric, ran up to him. Eric paused in his path and just stared at him dumbfounded, and he had this half-hazed stupid look on his face.

 

Wally frowned just the tiny bit, and Eric seemed to have all of a sudden snapped out of his haze and walked towards him.

 

“I just want to say I’m sorry, for what I did this morning,” Eric walked next to him amid all the chattering students heading towards the gate, he had even gone so far as to help Wally with his backpack (despite his serious protest, but Eric was way stronger than him, without super-speed that was).

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” people were staring, but Eric swung an arm over his shoulder and continued to walk him to the gate.

 

“Right, you see I’m hoping, we could, you know, hang out,” Eric stuttered, and a suspicious blush crept onto his cheek.

 

“Erm, yeah, sure,” Wally said as they stopped at the gate, and he noticed his dad was already here. “My dad’s here.”

 

“Right, right,” Eric stepped towards the car with Wally’s backpack.

 

“Hello Mr. West, I’m Eric Gunderson, a friend of Wally,” he bent down to look through the window, which Robert had rolled down for fresh air while waiting for Wally.

 

Robert smiled and gave a small wave, but he didn’t say anything else.

 

“Here, let me,” Eric seemed to be hoping to leave a good impression as he helped Wally with the door, and only gave him his backpack when he’s probably seated.

 

“See you tomorrow, Wally,” Eric waved as the car drove off. Wally smiled and waved back; feeling kind of good for he finally had made a friend.

 

Robert watched him through the review mirror with narrowed eyes; this boy was suspiciously nice to his Wally, and considering now that his son had turned out to be an Omega, a dad couldn’t be too careful.

 

“So, this Eric friend of yours,” Robert started; impressive how knowing Wally being an Omega had made any awkward situations natural. “Who is he? I’ve never heard you talk about him before.”

 

“I’d only started talking with him this morning,” Wally mumbled as he put his bag between his legs.

 

“Hmm, he seems very, proactive,” Robert took a glimpse at Wally, who looked a bit way too thoughtful. “Something wrong, kiddo?”

 

“N-no… it’s- it’s nothing,” whatever Wally was thinking had him blushing like a red hot pepper.

 

“Rriigghhtt,” Robert was suspicious, but he didn’t want to push Wally to spill everything out; he knew the kid was still getting used to how things were now. “You can talk to me, if something’s wrong, or your Uncle Barry.”

 

“I will, dad,” Wally replied after a few seconds of silence, and smiled at him.

 

Robert smiled and took a deep breath in, wondering how dumb he used to be to have missed all these moments with his lovely son.

 

+

 

Emmaline West closed the door of the motel room; she looked languished.

 

Her cheeks caved in slightly, her dress old and worn, the make up she put on couldn’t cover the dark bags and tiredness. The room was filthy and messy, takeouts boxes all over the place, the travel bag with her belongings from there still laid opened on the chair.

 

Her situation was hideous, but not one second passed had she regretted her decision.

 

“Better off without that little freak!” Emmaline’s face distorted by the thought of what had happened. “It’s all his fault, he poisoned Robert’s mind, bent his will. He took my Alpha from me.” Her knuckles turned white from clenching too hard, her voice reeked of hatred towards her own son. “I will take back what is mine!”

 

Knock! Knock!

 

Startled by the knockings, as she was only standing next to the door. She looked through the eye on the door and frowned when she saw a man whose face she didn’t recognise.

 

The man wore a trench coat, blonde, his head turned to the side, but she could tell he’s a fairly handsome man. Then, as if knowing she was peeking, he turned back to the door and she was stunned by those blue eyes.

 

Emmaline opened the door.

 

“Mrs. West, I believe,” the man said, his voice low and a bit husky.

 

“You are?” Mary leaned against the doorframe slightly, in a dire attempt to look a bit more appealing.

 

“Antonio Verdi, Mrs. West, I’m here to help.” The man smiled, and he took out a photo from his pocket upon seeing Emmaline’s suspicious look.

 

The photo was blurry, but a small figure could still be seen, red hair flying behind him, as if he was speeding away.

 

And she saw her opportunity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like what I did with the stories,  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated ;)


	3. Holy Bruce Wayne!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Wally has a crush, on a certain billionaire.

“Wally! Have you finished packing?” Robert shouted from the kitchen, where he was preparing breakfast for the both of them. A full pack of bacons and 3 scramble eggs and a loaf of toasts with peanut butter and condensed milk for Wally, and a coffee and toast for himself.

 

“Yes, dad, coming!” Wally’s replied with a shout and Robert heard footsteps running down the stairs and smiled, shaking his head.

 

“Watch it, there’s still plenty of time,” Robert said as he caught Wally from tripping over the carpet as he entered the kitchen. The boy gave him a shy grin and mumbled a quiet thanks, before heading to the table where his massive breakfast awaited him.

 

“Kiddo, you all good staying with Iris for 3 weeks?” Robert asked over their meals.

 

“Dad, you’ve been asking that for a whole week, I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Wally jokingly rolled his eyes, and smiled.

 

After spending so much time with his father, Wally was more than comfortable to be with him now and he would like to think that his father really loved him and that they could leave the past behind.

 

“Alright, but promise if something bad happens, run, okay? Away from it, I mean,” Robert said and frowned, concern all over his face. For some unknown reason, he felt like troubles seemed to follow wherever his son went.

 

“Yes, I promise, dad, nothing’s gonna happen anyway,” Wally laughed, apparently finding his father’s concern amusing and unnecessary.

 

“Right… so I’m leaving Monday noon and I can’t drop you at Barry’s, are you good?” Wally nodded to that and Robert, finally seemingly convinced himself, stood up from his seat, his mug in his hand and walked towards the sink to wash up. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“PFC! And pizzas! Oh-oh, And dad we can get the new JLA movie?”Wally chanted excitedly, bringing a smile on his father’s face. The man ruffled his son’s tousled head and took the car key from on top of the counter.

 

“Alright, alright, grab your stuff, we have a full day, I’ll start the car,” Robert watched as Wally ran upstairs over excitedly with a somewhat weary smile; it’s been almost a year since the incident, and although Wally looked happy and carefree, Robert knew he was still haunted by this past event.

 

Some nights, Robert could still hear the unconscious little sobs and pleads that came with the nightmare, and all he could do was be there for his son.

 

It might be an Alpha instinct or just a father’s hunch, Robert felt something- not so good was going to happen when he’s away.

 

Robert’s thoughts stopped short when Wally came running down the stairs with the biggest grin, and all the man’s worries seemed forgotten.

 

+

 

Monday

 

Summer holidays had just started. The father and son made breakfast together - more like Robert was cooking, and Wally trying to snatch pieces here and there.

 

Barry joined them at the airport to see Robert off, then the two speedsters sped back to Central City.

 

This was only holiday for Wally, but Barry Allen still had to work, so Wally was mostly at the CCPD precinct, reading geeky stuff, getting to know Uncle Barry’s colleagues and helping his uncle with all his little side projects.

 

Until the side projects proved to be more troublesome and required much more attention.

 

“Can I go, Uncle Barry? Can I?” They were back in Barry’s house when Hal Jordan dropped by.

 

“Kid, I’d love to bring you along against your uncle’s will, but not this time, we’re going off-world.” Hal said as he dropped himself on the sofa and used his ring to grab a coke from the fridge, and one for Wally.

 

“Space?! Really?! I wanna go to space!” Wally exclaimed, downing his coke in a second and started jumping up and down in front of Hal excitedly.

 

“No will do, kiddo, when you’re older,” Barry appeared in front of them with a ‘swoosh’, now all suited up and ready to go.

 

“Pinkie promise?” Wally pouted and did his best puppy-dog eyes; he’s not some unreasonable kid, he knew to listen when it’s needed. It’s space they’re talking about, not Canada, of course Wally knew he couldn’t go, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

“Pinkie promise!” Barry beamed and shook his pinkie then proceeded to mess his hair up a little. “Alright, are you good staying home alone? I’ll be back tonight if all went well.”

 

Wally waved them goodbye as Hal encased both the speedster and himself in a green bubble and flew off to the sky. Wally stood in the backyard and watched them, until the tiny spot of green disappeared in the skyline.

 

The rest of the day Wally spent reading, watching movies and fuelling his little new found crush online.

 

Yeah, yeah, Wally had a secret crush.

 

One big, fat, billionaire crush.

 

The first time Wally actually noticed the Gotham’s billionaire playboy was when he saw him on the news about a high society charity ball. Bruce Wayne had donated one million to the orphanage in Gotham City and he had made a small speech about helping those in need.

 

Wally didn’t really hear what he’d said; he was too absorbed in the smile of the Prince of Gotham. It’s a small one that hung on the corner of the lips, kind and warm. Then there was his voice; deep but not husky, and smooth- offering kind words and light jokes.

 

Everything about Bruce Wayne was so perfect that, Wally had started stalking the billionaire online. He’d read all the news, the oldest one he could find dated back decades ago, when Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed.

 

Wally had thought he had rough childhood, how foolish was him.

 

Everything he’d read about Bruce Wayne simply made Wally wanted to know more, but apparently, not all was good. Besides the tragic story about his family and his fortune, Bruce Wayne was also a very well-known Casanova.

 

The boy usually just ignored that part and pretended those things weren’t real; it’s tabloids they’re talking about, all they ever told was lies.

 

That was how Wally spent the rest of the day without his Uncle Barry; reading news of Bruce Wayne on the laptop, made himself a sandwich for lunch, binge watched some more Bruce Wayne, and made some pasta for dinner which he had left a whole plates for Barry in case he came back.

 

And it’s bedtime for him.

 

Barry didn’t return until the afternoon next day, but from the look of his uncle, Wally knew something bad was probably going to happen.

 

“Hey, kiddo, I’m sorry for bailing you like that yesterday, and…damn it, I’m not sure how long I’d be gone, kid,” Barry lowered his head in his palms and scratched his head, messing up the perfectly styled blonde hair.

 

“Oh… it’s alright, Uncle Barry,” of course Wally was disappointed; he was hoping he could do some cool experiments with his uncle, maybe go running as well.

 

“I’m so, so sorry, kiddo, I really am,” Barry hugged his nephew, hoping to at least give the kid some comfort.

 

“Don't worry about me, Uncle Barry, I’m fine on my own,” Wally gave him a small smile, not wanting Barry to feel bad.

 

“Wally! I’m not gonna let you be on your own!” Barry exclaimed; he felt bad enough leaving his nephew for God knows how long, “There’s a friend of mine, super nice, who could take care of you, until I return that is.” Barry explained, already starting to worry losing his nephew to the temporary nanny.

 

Wally nodded at his uncle’s idea; if his uncle was comfortable enough to leave him with this nanny, she should be okay.

 

+

 

He’d be fine Uncle Barry said, ‘you guys will get along’ Uncle Barry said.

 

Why didn’t Uncle Barry tell him he’s going to stay at the Wayne Manor?! Why on earth didn’t Uncle Barry tell him he’s friend with Bruce Wayne?!

 

No, no, that’s least he should worry about now, Wally, calm yourself, chill-

 

Wally was standing on the enormous doorstep of the Wayne Manor, secretly (or so he thought) panicking over the fact that he’s not only going to meet his crush in person, but also staying at his house until his uncle returned.

 

“I should run back home,” just thinking about seeing Bruce Wayne in person made the young speedster’s knees weak. “Yes, home, definitely home.”

 

Wally was about to leave when he heard the creaking of the wooden door opened behind him.

 

“Ah, you must be Master Wallace.”

 

The boy made a slow turn to come face to face with a man in black suit, looked no more than 40, with a small smile hanging on his lips when they made eye contact.

 

“Um, hello, I-” Wally lowered his head and blushed furiously as if being caught in a bad act. He struggled to find words; dealing with strangers was still especially hard for him, and Barry’s over-protectiveness wasn’t helping at all.

 

“Uncle Barry said I could stay…” the words came out no more than a whisper, but the man heard him anyway.

 

“Of course, Master Wallace, welcome, please come in.” The Englishman held the door for him and gently closed it behind them, before leading Wally towards the stairs. “This is the West Wing, your room is on the first floor, first room to the left. May I gently reminded that the East Wing is where Master Bruce and young Master Dick reside and privacy is respected in this house.” They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a wooden door.

 

Wally mumbled an ‘okay’ but kept his head down; too shy and still panicking.

 

“But otherwise, please make yourself at home, young sir,” the man opened the door for him and Wally hesitantly walked into the room, and paused halfway.’

 

“Erm, thank you…Mr.-” looking up at the man sheepishly, Wally managed to whisper out.

 

“Dear me, pardon my manI’m Alfred Pennyworth, Master Bruce’s butler,” Alfred said, noticed Wally’s demeanour, and added, “you are welcome to join me in the kitchen when you’re all set, I’d prepared some cookies,” he offered with a warm smile.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Alfred,” Wally returned with a warm smile and watched until Alfred closed the door and he’s alone in this-

 

“Wow…” Wally turned and was stunned by the massive bedroom and was at a complete lost of words. The bedroom was literally larger than his home! It’s not overly decorated, a small fireplace, picture windows, massive curtains, vase of fresh flowers, a working space by the window and a MASSIVE bed!

 

Wally gasped, mouthing a slow and exaggerated ‘wow’ and he looked around, before speeding to the bed and hopped on it. He laid on the bed and smoothened the linen beneath him and sighed; it’s so soft it’s unbelievable.

 

He jumped from the bed and zipped around the room, checking out everything, and the en-suite bathroom, that’s twice as large as than his bedroom!

 

Then his stomach reminded him he should get to the kitchen, rather loudly if he might add. Wally put his bag on the bed and left the room.

 

He felt so tiny as he walked through the giant hallway and down the spiralling stairs; Wally didn’t know where exactly the kitchen was, but the cookies smelled so good there’s absolutely no way he couldn’t find it.

 

“Ah, there you are, Master Wally,” Alfred greeted him from behind the marble island, a plate with a stack of cookies and a glass of milk were laid in front of a seat. “Double chocolate oatmeal cookies, I’d heard from Master Bruce that you have a big appetite.”

 

Wally nearly choked on the cookie when he heard him.

 

“Ahem- B-Bruce Wayne knows about me?!!” He felt stupid the moment he said it out loud; of course Bruce Wayne knew him, how would a billionaire let some weird unidentified teenager stay at his house if he didn’t know about said teenager?

 

“Of course, in fact, everyone in the house knows about you,” Alfred paused when Wally choked on the milk, again. “Master Allen was very enthused to talk about you.”

 

“I-I… What-w-wait, Uncle Barry talks about me?” Wally asked, confused; why would Barry talk about him in front of others?

 

“Yeah, shit loads of time actually,” a young voice sounded from behind him and scared the holy crap out of Wally, who jumped out of his chair and spun around.

 

A shortie stood in front of him, with the smuggest smile and a hand on his hip.

 

“Sorry, but your uncle was kind of relentless when it comes to advertising you.” The kid said as he jumped onto the chair next to Wally and stole a cookie from his plate.

 

“Hey! That’s my cookie!” Wally pouted, jumping back in to hug the plate, away from the kid.

 

“My house, my cookie,” and he snatched another one straight from Wally’s plate.

 

“Master Dick, I believe your share is right over here,” Alfred interrupted, looking slightly disapproving, but more amused at the interaction between the two teenagers.

 

“Master Dick? You’re Mr. Wayne’s son? Richard Grayson?” Wally asked, maybe looking at bit way too innocent and Dick couldn’t help but swallowed hard at that look.

 

And he used, Master Dick!

 

“That’s me! Wally boy,” Dick concealed himself quite perfectly; of course he knew, Bruce wouldn’t just let a random kid in.

 

“Hey! I’m probably older than you are, so you better not call me that!” Wally said, smugly.

 

“I’m 15.”

 

“I-I’m 15, too!”

 

“But I’m 2 months older, so, Wally boy,” of course, Dick already knew Wally’s birthday; kind of hard not to when Allen kept going on about the private birthday party he hosted for Wally back in January.

 

Like, super private birthday party that Dick wasn’t invited at all, which was a shame, Dick would quite want to meet with this ‘super cute and adorable nephew’.

 

And, well, Allen was not wrong; because the pout Wally’s sporting now was pretty cute indeed.

 

“Do you wanna play video games?” Dick offered. abruptly, after pulling himself out of the quick train of thoughts.

 

“Yeah! I’ve never played one before!” And with that, the two teenagers raced upstairs to Dick’s room.

 

Alfred stared after them, then back to the remaining cookies on the marble island and smiled and shook his head, as he began to make more snacks for the boys.

 

+

 

The boys, already became best friends forever, snacked and played the afternoon away and only left the room when Alfred urged them to come down for dinner for the third time.

 

Wally didn’t see the owner of Wayne Manor on the first day of his stay, nor on the second day. In fact, he didn’t see Bruce Wayne until the fifth day.

 

And the redhead was pretty sure he didn’t leave a good impression by stuttering, blushing his way clumsily through dinner.

 

In Dick’s bedroom, Wally came out of the shower after drying his hair, wearing his trusty Batman pyjamas, and climbed onto the bed, where Dick was already lying, staring at him with a weird expression.

 

“Hahahaha!” Dick bursted out laughing and rolled on the bed, again, for the sixth time in the night.

 

“Stop it! It’s not funny!” Wally hissed and managed a pout while his face burned a bright red at Dick’s merciless laughter. When Dick didn’t stop, Wally growled and dropped onto the bed in frustration and hid his head under the pillow.

 

“Ha- alright, alright, I’ll stop now, ha-ppff,” Dick was about to tease him more but when he noticed the state of his new best friend, he’d decided to stop. “Alright, Wal, hey, you’re not crying, are you?”

 

Dick felt the tremble on the bed and amid the quietness of the room, he heard a tiny, suppressed sob, and his expression turned horrified.

 

“Dude, I’m sorry, please don’t cry, Wally, hey, hey, don’t cry, I’m sorry,” Dick rolled towards Wally and he started rubbing his back and trying to get him to look at him.

 

All honesty, Dick’s playful teasing didn’t make him feel sad at all, it’s how he behaved in front of his mega crush on their first ever meeting and Bruce Wayne’s unimpressed face that really upset him.

 

“It’s not you…” Wally sniffed as he turned to face the other boy.

 

“Erm… then why are you crying?” Dick wrapped his arm around the redhead’s shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

 

“Your father hates me…” Upon thinking about the emotionless face, tears began to drop again.

 

“Wait, what? That’s silly, he doesn’t!” Dick exclaimed and grabbed the thinner blanket to let Wally wipe his cheek.

 

“Did you see his face?! I’m such an idiot…”

 

“That’s his usual face, Wal, trust me!”

 

+

 

Bruce Wayne stood in the hallway, right outside Dick’s room, helplessly as Alfred glared at him disapprovingly; two glasses of warm milk balanced on a tray in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong with my face?” Bruce asked, quietly as the boy began to laugh and chat again.

 

“Master Bruce, may I suggest smile a little bit when in front of the young sirs, especially master Wally,” Alfred said, and knocked on the door before walking in upon the boys’ answering, leaving Bruce Wayne alone in the hallway, musing against what had he done to make the boy cried.

 

“Hmm,” Bruce turned and strolled back to his own room, while an image of a certain stuttering redhead entered his head.

 

+

 

To make up for making Wally cried (although the redhead literally denied he had), Dick volunteered to take Wally out in Gotham City. The boys woke up early the next day to grab the best of Alfred’s breakfast, who then drove them to the city and dropped them off at a shopping mall.

 

They walked around, talked about all kind of stuff; video games, best pizzas in town, movies, clothes, and the similarities of their tastes just continued to surprise them; they’re like peas in a pod.

 

They walked past a tattoo studio and they both paused, staring in awe at all those cool designs but quickly given it up as-

 

One, his dad and Uncle Barry was so going to kill him if he got himself one;

 

and two, they don’t have that much of money and Dick’s using a supplementary card, which means Bruce knew ALL the transactions made.

 

And a tattoo studio transaction was probably not the best idea.

 

So they went into KFC and ordered a tons of fried chickens and fries and soda.

 

“We should go to the cinema!” Dick exclaimed as he watched Wally casually demolished fried chicken after fried chicken.

 

“Hmm?” Wally stopped, already finished with the chickens and now about to finish the soda left on the table. “But-“

 

“My treat, I heard there’s a new avengers movie!” Dick said before Wally could protest about not having enough money- it’s not like Dick was ever going to let an Omega pay for anything, anyway.

 

Oh yes, during one of their many beddy-talks. Dick confessed he had hoped he’d become an Alpha, but since both his parents were Betas, the chance was very low, and Wally told him his condition in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“Let’s go, you can finish your soda on the way,” Dick pulled him up and led him out of the fast food shop, heading towards the cinema.

 

“Alright, alright, can we get popcorns?” Wally asked, it’s his first time going to the cinema, but he didn’t want to look too excited, even though he’s not doing a very good job hiding it.

 

“Wals, movies are incomplete without popcorns, and they have this chocolate flavour, it’s so good!”

 

“Let’s go, let’s go!!”

 

+

 

 

When the boys came out of the cinema, it’s already dark outside and Dick had called Alfred to pick them up right outside the mall.

 

They stood by the road, engaged in a heated conversation of who’s the most badass avenger.

 

“Captain America is the coolest, period!” Wally said, cheek flushed trying to defend his fantasy-crush.

 

“Psst, he’s lame, Iron Man is the best; he’s rich, and he’s got all the tech, just look at Mark VII, how cool is that now?” Dick reasoned, smugly.

 

“Well, you’re not- Mmf!” Wally was about to argue back when all of a sudden, something covered his face, and a second later, he’s out cold.

 

“Wha-” Dick sensed a shadow behind him and the next thing he knew was a cloth covering his face and he smelled, very concentrated chloroform. Dick had quickly realised he had to hold his breath, but it’s too late.

 

The last thing that was on his mind before he blacked out was-

 

_Great, just our luck._

 

A van stopped abruptly in front of the now passed out kids and the men tossed them in and drove off.

 

+

 

Bruce Wayne was dying of boredom in a regular meeting that’s been gone on for 3 hours when Alfred called him through the comm-link.

 

“I apologise for the interruption, Master Bruce, but I am afraid this matter requires your immediate attention.”

 

Bruce excused himself from the meeting, and quickly walked to an empty conference room before answering.

 

“What is it, Alfred?” Bruce arched an eyebrow; if Alfred said it’s urgent, then it must be something important.

 

“The young masters were missing, sir.” Alfred quickly explained the situation to Bruce; how he’d waited at the pick-up spot for 30 minutes and both boys’ mobiles were unreachable.

 

“Meet me here in 5.”

 

+

 

“Aww, my head…” Wally slowly came to, but his head was spinning like a crazed spinning top and made him wanted to throw up all the fried chickens he had.

 

The dizziness faded away after a few seconds, and Wally finally had the chance to see the state they’re in.

 

He was tied to a chair, very tightly and Dick was right next to him, still unconscious. Wally looked around, it’s quite dark, but from all the broken shops around them it’s not hard to figure out they were being held in an abandoned mall.

 

They’re alone, for now.

 

“Dick, wake up, Dick!” Wally hissed, trying to stay as quiet as he could. Fortunately, Dick stirred after a few seconds and slowly came to.

 

“What’s going on…” Dick lifted his head, squeezing his eyes shut to adjust himself to the headaches and nausea, before opening them again and quickly took in the surrounding.

 

“Are you okay?” Wally asked; his voice a bit shaky but he tried to act brave; he’s the one with super-power, he could get them out of this.

 

“Yeah, dizzy, you?” Dick replied, even though he’d already shaken off the side effect from being drugged, he said that to avoid any suspicious from Wally; after all, Wally didn’t know yet.

 

“Ready to puke my guts out,” Wally joked half-heartedly; it’s not hard to figure out what’s going on here.

 

“Are we… kidnapped?”

 

+

 

“They are kidnapped,” Bruce sat at the back of the limousine, already changed into his work uniform- the Batman suit. In front of him was a laptop pulled up from the mini bar counter, a surveillance footage was playing on the screen, showing the boys were kidnapped by two masked men right by the road and the van that took them away. “By amateurs.”

 

The license plate clearly visible in the footage.

 

Bruce entered the plate number into a modified and upgraded search engine, not even three seconds later, a page with the driver’s information popped up, along with different footages scavenged from the city surveillance cameras network.

 

“Too, amateur.” The frown disappeared; with such minimal threat, it’s a good opportunity to see how Dick would react in this situation.

 

“Alfred, the abandoned mall in the Bowery.”

 

“Yes, Master Bruce.”

 

+

 

“Yeah, my bad, I guess,” Dick said, mockery thick in his voice.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m Bruce Wayne’s son?” Dick quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, stating the obvious reason for their miseries.

 

“Oh, so they want you for money?” Wally tilted his head, looking way too innocent for his own good.

 

Dick sighed and turned to look at his friend, and rolled his eyes.

 

“Lookey wakey,” a sickly sweet voice was heard before they saw a scruffy looking man walked out of a broken AEO, with another two men following him, also looking very ratty. The men walked up to them, one of them coming way too close for their comfort. He grabbed hold of Dick’s chin, turning his head left and right, and leaned in to smell him.

 

“Hm, I like this one,” the man’s voice was husky, and he stuck out his tongue to lick at Dick’s cheek.

 

“Eww, fuck off!” Dick shook the man’s hand off his face with disdain clearly shown on his face.

 

“Feisty,” the man chuckled, not affected slightly by the boy’s behaviour. He placed both his palms on the boy’s thighs and started rubbing small suggestive circles.

 

“Untie me and you’ll know what feisty really is,” Dick hissed, his legs were firmly bound or else he would’ve kicked this motherfucker right in his filthy face.

 

“Ohh, this kid is asking for it,” the other men cooed and came closer to them when they heard this comment. They all eyed at Dick especially nastily and Wally paled when the man actually started to untie Dick, and the others started to take their belts off.

 

“Hey, assholes! Leave him alone!”

 

“Oh, there we are, almost forgot about the ginger.” One commented, and the others laughed, but not pausing what they were doing.

 

Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit

 

That’s all he could think of when the two men were now standing there shamelessly in only their boxers.

 

_This is bad, this is bad. Dick hasn’t got any power, but I do, but I’m still tied down and if I couldn’t get out, I couldn’t use my power, and these pedophiles will have their ways and this CAN’T happen! If only they could untie me instead-_

 

“You jerk heads! Stop! He’s an Omega!” Wally yelled and that did stop the men on their tracks.

 

Literally, the only thing he could think of.

 

“Kid, we know Omegas and he hasn’t got the smell of it.” One of them said, but already looking quite hesitant; crimes against Omegas had very serious consequences.

 

“He hasn’t had his heat yet, that’s why you can’t smell his pheromone.” Wally began to bullshit his way into this, and with a mind working as fast as his, it’s quite easy, really. “You guys aren’t going to take the chances, are you? I mean, you’re looking at a potential death penalty here.” He pursued, seeing how nervous the all three were.

 

“Kid does look like one,” the three eyed Dick up and down for a while, before looking at each other agreeing on Dick being an Omega; the fair skin, small build, it did fit the description.

 

“I bet he ain’t one; that runny mouth of his,” the taller one stood up and stood in front of Wally, apparently not wanting to mess with an Omega, and eyed him up and down.

 

Wally glared at the man, and resisted the urge to tremble when the man stroked his cheek pornographically, but he couldn’t help the smallest moan that escaped his lips when the man played with his lips.

 

“Sensitive, eh? I guess a ginger Beta will do too,” the man said and the others quickly agreed by walking over and began to untie him.

 

Dick widened his eyes and looked at Wally liked he’s gone mad. Wally didn’t see him though; he had his eyes closed, calming himself and focusing on how he was going to knock these assholes out.

 

Batman quirked his eyebrow from the ceiling where he was perching and watching. He was about to drop down and save the kids when he thought the situation was escalating to where Dick could get hurt.

 

But, he didn’t anticipate that from the West kid.

 

Batman jumped from the ceiling and landed softly on fourth floor, where he could easily take out the criminals with batarangs but still hidden in the shadow.

 

Not that he didn’t care for the West kid; he was actually surprised and grateful when he stepped in to save Dick, even that was going to put himself in an even worse place, but Bruce was more inclined to find out how the boy was going to deal with the situation.

 

Wally had planned to punch the tall man in his face when he was untied, but the moment he stood up his legs gave out and he crumbled to the ground.

 

“Trying to run, kid?” Someone dragged him away from Dick and dropped him onto the floor again. His limbs were so numbed he could hardly feel them.

 

The three men now had him surrounded, and one of them started touching and rubbing him everywhere, while the other one was removing his jacket.

 

“You bastards! Leave him alone! Wally! Get up!” Dick panicked and shouted as he struggled against the bondage, ignoring the pain as the rope drugged into his skin. He couldn’t reach for his utility belt, all the weapons he had rendered useless.

 

Wally started to vibrate, slightly at first, to get his limbs moving, then the moment he could feel his legs, Wally tapped into the speed force.

 

Everything around him slowed down, he pushed the man off of him and jumped to his feet, knees still feeling weak but good enough to run. He punch his nose hard, then he grabbed them to a nearby post and tied them there, before running back to where Dick was and skidded to a stop.

 

The world around him returned to normal.

 

Wally had just released Dick when he heard a small cling behind him.

 

“Did you hear-”

 

“What were you thinking?!” Dick held his face between his palms and squeezed. “Are you mad?! Why the hell did you do that?! Do you know how dangerous it was?!” He shouted as he squished the redhead’s face between his palm.

 

“Zu dun av powa, av to sav zu,” Wally managed to say.

 

Dick paused, and sighed, and released Wally’s face, now flushed prettily.

 

“Thank you, Wally,” Dick stood up from the chair and hugged him, his eyes darted towards the batarangs on the floor and he looked up, noticing a darker shadow above.

 

“You’re my best friend,” Wally muttered, finally relieved that the danger was over, and his legs gave out, again. “Aww, my legs hurt, my hand hurt.” With the adrenaline gone, all the pain came rushing.

 

“You okay?” Dick caught him halfway and gently sat him on the chair.

 

“Yeah… ouch- my legs are numb…” he tried moving them forcefully, did him nothing good but sending small and continuous jolts of electricity to his spine.

 

“Dude, stop, what’re you doing?” Dick kneeled on one knee, and grabbed his left leg and kneaded into the stiff muscle of the calf.

 

“The famous Grayson’s remedy for numb legs,” Dick beamed as he quickly massaged both of Wally’s legs to get the blood flowing again.

 

“Nice,” Wally stood up with Dick’s help, and he jumped and sped around for a few second before returning. “Good as new!” He quickly snooped the smaller boy up to thank him.

 

 

 

“Let’s get out of here, I’ll call the cops and let Alfred know where we are,” Dick said, his voice loud and clear in the abandoned mall. He caught a shift in the shadow in the corner of his eyes but his expression remained neutral.

 

“I’m starving,” Wally moaned as they walked towards the broken entrance; Dick had already informed the police and was calling Alfred to let the man know where they were.

 

“You literally just had an extra large popcorn.”

 

“But I just used my power,” Wally said, looking a bit smug, “to save you, if I might add.”

 

“Righttttttt.”

 

As they’re waiting to be picked up by the mall, bantering.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you something,” Dick said.

 

“What is it?” Wally was busy kicking rubbles.

 

“Bruce is coming too,” Dick announced, a gleeful smirk appeared when Wally all but looked at him with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

 

“No shit.”

 

+

 

Bruce Wayne sat in his limousine, the boys were sitting right across him. Dick had his legs crossed, playing on his mobile nonchalantly, while chatting with Wally, who looked tensed and anxious.

 

Both kids looked fine, but they still needed to get their blood tested once they’re back in the Manor.

 

Although he tended to think of Dick and Wally as kids, Bruce was only 27 himself, a mere adult, as Alfred said. They were so young, naive even, as if all the wrongs in the world couldn’t affect them. But Bruce Wayne knew better, that was why he didn’t insist much when he accepted Dick as his apprentice; Gotham wasn’t the best place to raise a kid.

 

Now 3 years had gone by, Dick had made so much progress as Robin, but he’d also grown quiet, distant, and too mature for a 15 years old teenager.

 

Let’s just say Bruce Wayne was still figuring how to be a good father.

 

They patrolled and trained more often, and Bruce tried to include him in his social life as well; taking him to charity balls and events.

 

Their relationship slowly grew over time, and the billionaire was quite content with the progress.

 

And then came Wally West.

 

In only 5 days, Dick and Wally were inseparable, figuratively and literally.

 

Bruce Wayne felt slightly, only slightly, insulted.

 

Drowned deep in his thought, Bruce narrowed his eyes out of habit, however he was looking at Wally while so.

 

Wally, who was stealing multiple glances at his crush, looked stunned and flinched under his glare. Those emerald eyes looked at him for a brief second before turning away, rimmed with hurt.

 

Dick noticed (Bruce was proud that he noticed a the little details) and frowned, which brought the billionaire back to the reality, and found himself surprisingly frustrated when he’d seemed to scare the redhead, again.

 

Dick swung his arm over Wally’s shoulder and started cheering him up with video games and stuff.

 

Soon enough, Wally was his happy self again, and Bruce returned to his brooding, this time thinking of ideas of how to fit in with teenagers.

 

++END OF _KID OMEGA_ ++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crazy delay, work's been very very demanding.
> 
> Currently (slowly) working on how to spoil your boyfriend and the sequel of Omega
> 
> Thanks for all of you who've liked this story, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you :)
> 
> Once again, kudos and comments are welcomed >V<

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I'm trying to build up an AU of my own, so let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are so so welcome :)


End file.
